Not so good reunion
by himewolf
Summary: A sudden visit from their Mirkwood kin bring a happiness or...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing that pertains to the Lord of the Rings it is all property of J.R.R. Tolkien other than the o/c.**

It's an early morning in Imladris. Lord Elrond Half Elves who is the ruler for the land just wake up from his sleep from the sound of the footsteps outside of his chamber. As he prepares to look out for the cause of the commotion, there is a knock at his door.

"Lord Elrond, are you awake?" came the questions from the other side of the door. Elrond who recognized the voice as one of his advisor quickly reply, "Yes Glorfindel, I am awake. You can come in."

As the reply heard the door quickly opened and the first thing that Elrond saw is the long golden blond hair of his friend who is still garb in his warrior attire.

"I apologized hir nin to wake you up in such early time." Glorfindel said as he saw his lord/friends still got the sleepy gaze. "Do not worry mellon nin. It's not a problem. So, what is the hurry?" Elrond dismiss his friends apologized.

"Elrond, as I finish my guard time, we received news from the one who guard the border that King Thranduil, his sons and their escort is on their way to Imladris." Inform Glorfindel. Elrond who hear this is a bit startled because he didn't receive any missive from his Mirkwood kin that they will come to his home. This is made him a bit worry about what the cause and if something bad has happening.

"Did the border guard also inform is they spot any injury on them?" "No hir nin, they didn't said about anyone injured. Elrond, do not worry I do not think that something happen to them, at least they seem not injured or not severe, cause if that the case King Thranduil will probably sent someone first to inform us about it. But nevertheless, I will prepare the room in the sick wing."

"Thank you Glorfindel. I will go and wait for their arrival." After that Glorfindel dismiss himself while Elrond prepare for the day.

Around two hours after the sudden announcement of the Mirkwood elves, Elrond now stood in front of the courtyard to wait for their arrival. With him, there are two identical elves which is the twins son of Elrond, Elladan and his younger twin Elrohir, Glorfindel and Elrond other advisor Erestor.

The twins' son of Lord Elrond looks around them and at each other. Around one and half an hour ago, their father wakes them and told them about the news of the arrival from Mirkwood. They also feel anxious and worry like their father none the less because all Thranduil sons are their best friends who they have known since birth due to their father friendship.

Elladan and Elrohir both hoping that there is nothing wrong and that, their friends just want to surprise them only. This because it almost fifteenth years since they saw each other due to the increasing darkness that surrounded the world lately.

After waiting for a while, Elladan start to wonder about why there's no his little brother there with them.

"Ro where is Estel?" Elrohir also start to wonder where is their little brother is quickly answer his brother.

"I do not know Dan, maybe he is still asleep?" Elladan just look at his brother and just as he starts to ask their father, there is voice from his behind answering their question.

"Do not worry for Estel young one. I already check him this morning. It seems that he is still feeling not too well and after he take his medicine that your Adar prepared he already asleep again." Explain Erestor who are just now explaining about that little info to Elrond as he also wondering the same question.

"Is he still not recover from his cold yet?" ask Glorfindel.

"Do not worry mellon nin, he is almost recover, he just need to rest and stay on his bed a little longer." Explain Elrond also.

Elladan and Elrohir now chuckling softly, the thought that their four years old little brother stay obediently in his bed without being overly sick for more than two days is funny and it make them feel pity to whoever in charge to look after their little brother.

Estel is the adopted child of Lord Elrond which is adopted about two years ago.

When Elrond look towards both his twins he saw their smirk and immediately knows that his sons are up to another of their prank.

Before he could say anything to them, he saw the Mirkwood group coming towards them.

"Ada look they are here." Said Elladan excitingly, it's been a long fifteenth year; he can help to feel giddy to saw his friends again.

After a few minutes, the Mirkwood party reaches the elves in the courtyard.

"Mellon nin what a surprise to see you here. Is there anything wrong? We didn't receive any missive that told about your visitation. I hope that everything is ok." Said Elrond.

* * *

Upon arriving at the courtyard, King Thranduil and his party immediately greeted by Lord Elrond.

Thranduil who are now already dismount from his horses followed by his sons and the guards immediately come forwards and received the welcome hug from Elrond.

"Good day to you mellon nin, it's nice to see you too," said Thranduil while hugging his friends.

"It's been a long time since we see each other, so we decided that we just want to surprise you and your family with this visit." Said him again.

"Yes My Lord. We already discuss and decided with Adar that we probably should visit you here as you and your family not coming to visit us anymore in Mirkwood." The elf with the long blond hair which resembles King Thranduil said. While King Thranduil have a beautiful green orb this young elf have a very beautiful blue eyes which now bright with mischievous.

"Legolas, don't said like that, it's not like we do not want to visit you or your brothers there but we just can't find the right time," said Elladan and Elrohir together while both of them hugging the blond elf.

"Elladan, Elrohir, do you forget about us? We feel a little neglected here," both of the elves that standing beside Thranduil comment. These two elves are sons of King Thranduil and older brothers of Legolas. Both of them also have a flowing long blond hair but with their father green eyes.

"Feron, Díllothon don't say it like that." Elladan and Elrohir which has released Legolas, who are now greeting Glorfindel and Erestor, quickly envelop their friends in a tight embraced.

"Elladan, Elrohir not so tight….." chuckling the twins released their friends.

Their fathers just look at them and shake their head.

"Mellon nin lets come in and we will show you all to your room. Meanwhile, your guard will be shown where stable and after they will also shown to their quarters." Said Elrond to Thranduil.

"Thank you Elrond." After that, Thranduil dismiss their escort and all of them are shown to their chamber.

**A/N :This is my very first fanfic...so I apologize for any spell error or mistake.. :) So R&R ^o^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to the Lord of the Rings it is all property of J.R.R. Tolkien other than the o/c.**

**A/N : Here Chapter 2...Enjoy  
**

In the sick wing, Estel now starting to wake up from the effect the medicine he takes before. His eyes started to blink softly revealing the grey sleepy eyes.

After a minutes of blinking the sleepiness away, the four years old boy now fully awake. Estel look around him and saw no one else with stay with him for once.

About two days prior, Estel constantly were watch either by his adar, brothers, Glorfindel, Erestor or anyone else that his adar deem suitable to watch over him after he been infected by the cold.

Even though the cold is not so bad, Lord Elrond has been worried about his younger son and that son has been forced to stay in a sick room for almost two days already.

Usually to prevent Estel from escape, there is always someone watching beside him but today for much of the child joy and little confusion, there is no one else. So after, waiting for another five minutes, Estel now already out of his bed and after manage to locate his slipper, he made it out of the door abate of the slight stagger of dizziness.

_'Where is everyone?'_ said Estel to himself after a few minutes walking and not see anyone else.

Usually, Estel is very active and energetic child but for four years old child who is still not fully recover yet from his cold, after 10 minutes wondering around, he started too tired down.

"…." Suddenly he hears voice came from the hall.

_'Is thewe are qwest with Ada? Who is it? Is it grandfathew and grandmothew?' _as he thinks that his grandparents Galadriel and Celeborn who is the Lady and Lord of Lorien , who visiting earlier that year come again, Estel hurrying run towards the stairs to go downstairs.

On his excitement, Estel forgot that he is not fully well and when the slight dizziness comes again when he hurrying through the stair, he trips.

* * *

After the Mirkwood elves been shown to their room and have a little rest, they are now gather in the Hall of Fire to enjoy the lunch that has been prepared for them.

All of the elves there mingling with each other and share their story.

On the high table where the Mirkwood royal family sat with Elrond, his twin's son and his advisors, there is also a lively conversation happen.

Elladan and Elrohir who are enjoying his conversation with Feron and Díllothon suddenly interrupted by Legolas questioning, "Elladan, where is your youngest brother? I still didn't see him today,"

Legolas and his family has been informed by Elrond about Estel earlier although the news is came as a shock to them, but Legolas understand the reason why no one inform him or his family about the existence of Estel before.

_Flashback_

_After being shown to their room, Legolas, Feron, Díllothon and their father Thranduil has been called by Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Erestor to go to Elrond studies. Once in there, after the door has been lock behind them and they are seat, Elrond inform them about Estel._

_"Mellon nin, the reason I call you and your sons in here is to explain and inform you about something." Lord Elrond said, he looks a bit nervous to us._

_"What is it Elrond? Is there something wrong? If you need anything or if you are in trouble just said it to us. I and my sons here will help you as well as we could, "said Thranduil. Legolas, Feron and Díllothon nodding to show that they agreed with their father._

_"thank you mellon nin. Do not worried I'm not in trouble, It's just something that….."Elrond trailed off._

_"just said it Elrond, I do think that they will understand." Said Glorfindel. Elrond look towards where Glorfindel sit with Erestor._

_"Yes hir nin, I think that they will accept it well and understand the reason why you do not said about it earlier." Reassures Erestor. Elladan and Elrohir nod their head also._

_Legolas, his father and brothers look towards each other. All of them thinking that whatever it is to be said, it being quite news if it is bother Elrond so much._

_Elrond look to where his Mirkwood quests seat and slowly start his explaining._

_"Before I explain anything, I just want to ask either all of you has heard about the unfortunate demise of Arathorn and his family?" ask Elrond suddenly._

_This question makes the Mirkwood royals quite puzzle._

_"Yes Lord Elrond, we indeed heard about it. It is a very unfortunate news that we heard, cause now it seems that the line of the descendant of Isildur and rightful heir to the thrones of Arnor and Gondor is now diminished." Said Feron._

_"Yes, yes it is quite unfortunate news to us all," add Thranduil._

_"But what if I said that the news not quite right?" said Elrond._

_"What do you mean by that Lord Elrond?" question Legolas._

_"The truth is the king line is not quite lost to us."_

_"What? Is it truth mellon nin? How can it be? Why no one informs us about this?" ask the bewildered Thranduil._

_Elrond sigh. He knew that this is the expected reaction to news he bring. "Actually the truth about this is just known only for a few including the lord and lady of Lorien. The reason why you are not told about this earlier is because it is not safe to inform the news through the missive as you also well known that if the dark side took a notice that the heir of the line still alive, it will be dangerous."_

_All of the Mirkwood royals nod their head as they known the important to keep the news secret._

_"Yes My Lord, we understand. But is that mean that Arathorn alive?" ask Díllothon._

_Elrond shake his head slowly. "Sadly no. Arathorn and his wife Gilrael really pass away."_

_"So, if like that, who is surviving? As far as we know Arathorn is the last line of the king. If he already passes away didn't it mean that the line of the king is truly gone?" ask the puzzled Legolas._

_"No penneth, the line is still alive…..it's truly not surprising that Arathorn and Gilrael kept this secret, but the truth is they both has a son, Aragorn, two years before the tragedy happen." Explain Elrond._

_This news truly shocks the Mirkwood elves. This because, not too long before the news reach them, Arathorn has come to their realm with his_ _Dúnedain because of the increasing sighting of the orc there. Even though Mirkwood elves not really have a good relationship with human, Arathorn and his Dúnedain is receives well there because of their good intention to help with the orc and other dark creatures there. But as long as Arathorn stay there, he never mention about his having a son. _

_"We do not know about that mellon nin. So now where is this child? Who takes care of him? Is the Dúnedain?" ask Thranduil._

_"No, he is not there with them as I thought that he is practically still a baby and it is not safe for him to stay with them. And mellon nin, the news that I want to tell you is about that."_

_This receives the puzzled and anxious look form the Mirkwood royals._

_"I have adopted him as my child. He already stay here as my son for about two years now and his name now is Estel as I feel it is best for him to use different name here as no one knows that he is Arathorn child. Beside a few who's known the truth, I adopted the child when his whole family perished in an orc slaughter village. No one can know the truth about the child for now. So I hope that you can also keep this secret from anyone else including the child himself."_

_"It is alright mellon nin. I and my sons promised that we will never tell this secret to another soul except with your permission…." Legolas, Feron and Díllothon nodding their head as a promise also. "but Elrond, why can't the child new about this?" continued Thranduil._

_"Thranduil, I would like Estel to have a normal and happy childhood without being burden by his true heritage. I just want him to grow without worried about his future," said Elrond sadly._

_The Mirkwood royal understand about this fact. They know that if Estel know about his heritage before he understand and prepare about it, it will be dangerous for the child._

_"We understand Lord Elrond. We promise to not tell him about it," promised Díllothon._

_"Lord Elrond if I may ask? Where is the child, Estel? I do not remember seeing him together with you this morning?" ask Legolas._

_"Yes, yes…Penneth. Actually Estel came down with a cold not two days before. So, now he is resting." Explain Elrond._

_"Do not worry Legolas, you, your brothers and Adar will not miss him for too long. Because trust me if that child is not too sick, you will see him running around the house causing a mayhem together with his evil twins brothers…" Elrond just smiling with this little info given by Glorfindel._

_Legolas just exchange wry smile with his brothers and father. They knew exactly what Glorfindel means by evil twins._

_After talking for while, they all return to their chamber to rest for a little before lunch is prepared._

_End of flashback_

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh…." Suddenly there is a scream and the noise of something fall came from outside the hall.

All the elves in the hall heard the scream. Elrond who recognized the voice as his youngest son immediately stand up and running to the door. Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Erestor who are also recognized the voice followed Elrond.

All the other elves in the hall, starting to wonder what might have happening but remain still in the hall after being reassured by the guard to stay inside.

The Mirkwood royal when see the commotion hurrying to followed their Noldor kin.

After reaching to the other side of the door, the Mirkwood elves look over and saw that their Noldor kin surrounded something at the bottom of the main stair.

After hurrying towards them, they saw what has happen, the scream is coming from a little elfling that has unfortunately trips over the stair and by where they are standing it looks like the little elfling condition is not so well, but what confusing them more is why Lord Elrond currently held the elfling while tears streaming his face and the look the others elves there sporting.

Their confusion state broke by Elladan who hurrying to kneel beside his father who held the little elfling on the floor.

"Estel, Estel! Wake up! What happen? Adar is he alright?" ask the bewildered Elladan.

'_This is Estel?_' thought Legolas. He saw that his father and brothers also thinking the same, because from what they see this child certainty look like elfling not like an Adan at all.

**** R&R pls :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to the Lord of the Rings it is all property of J.R.R. Tolkien other than the o/c.**

**A/N : Enjoy the 3 chapter :) **

****Sorry 4 the late update. :(**

After Elrond heard the scream, he immediately recognized it as his youngest son. He ran out from the hall. The view that he saw is truly frightening him. There his youngest son lay unconscious with blood trickling down from his head and mouth, his left arm also put at different angle. Elrond hurrying kneels beside his youngest and quickly inspects his child with his eyes, and put Estel head on his lap.

"Estel, Estel! Wake up! What happen? Adar is he alright?" this question startled Elrond from his concentration. He look up and saw the one who ask him is his older son, Elladan. He didn't realized that his twins sons along with Erestor and Glorfindel also here. Looking past Elladan he also see Thranduil and his son also there with them.

"Elrond is Estel alright?" come the question from Glorfindel when Elrond didn't reply to Elladan question.

Startled from his musing Elrond quickly look down to his son who lie on his lap and call his name. "Estel. Estel, wake up ion nin." Said Elrond while softly tap on Estel face.

"A….Ada?" came the soft, barely heard reply from the injured child.

"Yes, ion nin, please open your eyes." Plead Elrond again. He try to wake up Estel, because he didn't want his child to stay unconscious with the head injury although he didn't know the severity of the wound. He know that Estel to at least have a concussion, his left arm definitely broken and the one he most afraid of is the blood that came from Estel mouth. He is afraid his son to have internal bleeding.

"Ada it hurwts…" trailed Estel. He slowly open his eyes and start to cry due to the pain in his arm and head.

"Elladan, Elrohir hurry prepares the sick room."

"Yes adar," Elladan and Elrohir quickly following their father order and running upstairs to the sick wing.

Slowly and carefully Elrond pick Estel up, carefully holding him close but not too tight as the elf lord afraid to hurt the injured child more.

"Shh Estel, you will be alright" Elrond try to sooth Estel cries. Estel holds tightly into his father rob while sobbing quietly.

When he is safely in his father arms, Elrond start to walk quickly but carefully to the sick room as not to tousle the injury.

When they arrive at the sick room Elrond quickly put Estel on top of Estel previously used bed.

Elrond look to his twins sons who are already there and ask them to put all the herbs and medicine that they had gather onto the table beside the bed.

When he feel the bed under his body, Estel open his eyes and while still sobbing look behind his father and saw Glorfindel, Erestor and a few elves that he never saw before. He quickly buried his face into his Adar chest and continued sobbing.

Elrond when feel Estel sudden move look over the room to the remaining elves who stood there. "Erestor, Glorfindel if you may, can you inform the others in the hall that I can't continue eating with them and apologized for the sudden departure?" ask Elrond to his two friends/advisors. Giving an understanding nod to their lord, Erestor and Glorfindel depart from the room but not before make Elrond promise to tell them about Estel condition afterwards. Then Elrond look to Thranduil and his sons and continued, "I am sorry mellon nin, but if you want, you can go back to the hall or back to your chambers and…." Before he can finish Estel let out a small scream.

….

* * *

While Elrond talking, Estel tried to sit up and end up jostling his broken arm.

"Argh…" scream him while tears rolling faster from his eyes.

"Estel! Do not move ion nin, you will make your wounds more hurt." While saying that Elrond slowly cut up the sleeves of Estel shirt with the scissors that Elladan gave to him while Elrohir started to softly dab the blood from the wounds on Estel head.

"Ro hurwt…"sob Estel when Elrohir accidently dab hard into the wound. Elrond who heard Estel cries quickly look from his task, "Shh ion nin, it will ok. Ada will make it all alright again ok? Shh, don't cry ion nin," said Elrond when Estel continued to cries.

After that, Elrohir started to dress Estel head wound. It's not too deep but he is afraid that Estel might have a concussion when Estel complain that he saw Elladan face double.

Elrohir when heard this immediately feel anguish for his brother because he know that now his Adar cannot give Estel any of his sleeping tea when he want to reset Estel broken arm.

Elrond, who has finished his inspection towards Estel condition, look towards both Elladan and Elrohir and saw the look of anguish on his sons faces. He knows that Estel sustain a concussion due to his head injury and that Estel must keep awake and also that means he can't give his son the sleeping tea when he reset Estel arms and Estel will feel the pain. But at least Estel didn't have any internal injuries as he first suspect. Thank Valar that the blood from Estel mouth just because the cut insides his mouth when he fall.

* * *

Estel now just sobbing softly, the pain is still there, his arm is still throbbing but not so much anymore. He looks to his father and saw a sad look on his face.

"Ada it not hurwt much anymore. Don't be sad adar, I'm sorry," said the injured child. He does not want his father or brothers to be sad.

Elrond who heard this word feel a clenching in his heart. _'How precious is my child. He the one who hurt here, but now he the one who want to comfort me'._

"Estel I am so sorry ion nin, but I need to reset your arm. It will be hurt a lot but not for so long. Can you do it ion nin? Adar promise that it will be quick," said Elrond.

"It will hurwt much Ada?" ask the Estel. "Yes tithen pen, but Ada must do it, if not your arm will not better. It will be quick Estel, trust Ada ok?" comfort Elladan who now clutching Estel other arm.

Estel look around him and saw his father and brother s faces. They all look encouraging towards him back.

"Ok Ada…" said Estel. Even though Estel try to look brave Elrond know that his child is afraid by looking at his tightly close eyes. Elrond gave a sad sigh. He know that he must do this. Gathering his will, he look towards Elrohir and Elladan, "Elrohir, Elladan, can you both hold Estel?" ask him.

But before he got the answer from them, there are suddenly voice interrupted " Elrond is there anything we can do to help?" he look to the voice and saw Thranduil who has been asking.

Looking towards his friends and his sons, he remembers they are still here. Thranduil, Legolas, Feron and Díllothon give a worry and sympathy look towards Estel and Elrond. They know the pain of resetting the broken born and feel sad for the child.

Elrond look to his Mirkwood friend's faces, and saw that they wanted to help.

"If you can, hold him down please?" ask him.

Legolas and Feron help Elladan to hold Estel while Thranduil and Elrohir stood by Elrond prepared to give the support to Elrond if needed.

"Alright ion nin after I count three I will reset your arm," Estel who are still tightly closed his eyes not realizing that the other elves also help to hold him, nod his assent.

"1…2…" but before the count three Elrond already is pulling the arm. Estel open his eyes and scream the agonized scream while tremble. The tears now falling harder than ever.

When his father start pulling the arm, and Estel start to trembling hard, Elladan, Legolas and Feron hold Estel tightly. They afraid with that much shaking Estel will hurt himself more.

After a minute, Estel hard trembling stop and just a light shudder and sob left. Elrond now started to wrap Estel arm.

After a while, Elrond finish his task. When he look from it, he saw that both Elrohir and Elladan already crawled onto Estel bed and now are laying while holding into Estel softly trying to comfort their little brother.

Elrond look to the assortment of herb and potion on the table and choose a mild pain reliever that will sooth away the pain but not enough to make Estel sleep.

After he mix the herb needed, Elrond bring the concoction to Estel who are now laid between his brothers who try to keep the hurting and tired child awake.

"Estel ion nin, drink this" ask Elrond. Elrond now sat at the right side of the bed after Elrohir moved away when he saw what his father intend.

Even in pain, Estel look suspiciously towards the drink. Elrond who saw this look sooth his son, "ion nin, this drink is for your pain. If you drink this the pain will go away for a while" explain Elrond to the child.

Elladan help Estel to sit up a little and Elrond slowly give the drink to Estel.

After a single sip, Estel start to make a face and try to back away from the goblet his father held at his lips. But Elladan hold on his stop him from trying and reluctantly he continued to sip the drink.

After finishing the drink, Elladan slowly lay Estel back down and rub the child back slowly, soothingly.

Elrond look over his child again and after assure that Estel will be alright kissed his youngest son forehead.

"Estel ion nin, I have to go out for a while, your brothers will stay here with you, I will not be long," said Elrond.

"Alwight Adar, love you Adar," said Estel while snuggling further to Elladan.

Elladan and Elrohir look towards their father and both nodding and make silent promise to their father to keep watch on Estel. Elrond nod back and give a smile towards his twins' son.

Elladan and Elrohir know that they have to keep their little brother awake and they started to tell their little brother a story that will keep the little child entertained.

Elrond then look to the Mirkwood royals who now silently watching, nods to them and walk out of the door while thinking to inform Glorfindel, Erestor and others reaction after hearing about Estel.

Thranduil and his sons who are now stood at the corner of Estel room watching their Noldor kin while Elrond finish working on his youngest son injuries and when they saw Elrond gesture to them, followed the elf lord out of Estel room but not before looking once again towards the injured child on the bed and with something to think in their mind.

When Díllothon and Feron look at how protective Elladan and Elrohir towards their youngest brother, they understood how Elladan and Elrohir must feel like now, because they will also feel sad, worried angry and much more if Legolas was the one who hurt. As they followed their Adar and Elrond out of Estel room, both of them pray for the little one health and for their proper meeting.

While Thranduil who watching Elrond work to heal his youngest son injuries understood how the elf lord must feel because he also have a sons who are prone to injuries especially his youngest, Legolas. As he followed his friends out he glance back to the child and could not help to feel that this child will also bring him worry as his sons were.

As he follow Lord Elrond, his Adar and brothers out, Legolas himself couldn't help to feel worry and sympathy for his friend's youngest brother and also feel excited and anxious to meet the child properly after this and little bit protective also towards the child.

**Translation: Adar – Father**

** Hir nin – My Lord**

** Ion nin – My son**

** Penneth – Young one**

** Mellon nin – My friend**

**A/N : I apologize for any spell error or mistake.. :) So R&R ^o^**

** ^^ Thx for those who reviews...^^**

**** Next chapter will be about the proper meeting between Estel and the Mirkwood royal :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to the Lord of the Rings it is all property of J.R.R. Tolkien other than the o/c.**

**A/N : Sorry for a REALLY late update and I'm stil alive..its just my laptop been struck by lightning and i can only online through my phone….so sorry to not update sooner :(**

It's been almost a week after Estel accident. It also mean that the Mirkwood party also been in Imladris for almost a week also.

Estel, who just wake up, slowly sit up on his bed in his room. He look outside and saw that is already noon. After fifth days stay in the sick room and lot of whining and pleading to his adar, Estel has been deem fit to sleep on his own chamber by Elrond but under the strict order to not go up unless to do the necessity mean to the toilet or bathroom. For Estel, to be confined here is also seem as bad as in sick room because he really cannot sneak out from his room for several reason, first there always someone there with him, second due to his broken leg. Estel look to the elf who occupy the chair beside him, '_so today is Ro turn' _think Estel and he give a sigh.

Elrohir who heard the sigh look up from the book that he previously reading while watching Estel. He saw that his little brother is already awake and from the look on his face bored as well.

"Estel you're awake, how are you feeling today? Is your arm bothering you?" asked Elrohir while checking Estel arm. When Estel just shook his head Elrohir let out a smile of relieve. The last week accident still fresh in his mind, and Elrohir could not forget the image where his little brother lay there all bloody and lifeless. All of them have been taking rotation to look after Estel. They don't want another accident occur to the child.

After Estel concussion clear, which mean they **really** try hard to make the boy amuse and awake for a whole day, Estel has been under the pain medication because of the pain of his broken left arm and for the first three days there is no problem about keeping the boy still in his bed but in the fourth day, Estel start saying that he already alright and want out of the sick room. And after much whining and pleading, their Adar concedes and allows Estel to be moved to his own chamber under a strict order.

Now is his turn to watch his little brother mean he need to make Estel stay put in his bed and help him if necessary but the real reason is to prevent Estel from escaping and injuring himself further replacing Elladan who probably now entertained their friends from Mirkwood.

Elrohir look at his little brother again and wonder if Estel still remember that they have a guest in house because it seem that his little brother still not yet properly meeting with their Mirkwood kin.

"Estel, do you remember the elves who also there when you injured?" asked Elrohir.

Estel who are now trying to amuse himself look up and shook his head. "Sowy Ro, I don't remembew much. All I remember is pain and…." Elrohir who see his brother struggle to remember quickly sooth him "it is ok Estel. I am sorry to ask you. Of course you will not remember much with the injury on your head."

"Why Ro?" asked Estel. "It is not something bad Estel so do not worry. It just on that day, our Mirkwood kin give us a surprise visit. And they are also there when you fall." Explain Elrohir.

Estel stared at his brother and remembering a not familiar but concern faces around him. "They still here?" asked Estel. As a four years old child, Estel is a very curious boy. He enjoyed meeting other people and often asks for people to tell him a story. He can't wait to meet this new elves and excited way he asked his brother show it.

"Yes Estel they are still here and adar said that when you are well enough you can meet with them." Tell Elrohir. After the day of the accident, the Mirkwood royal not come back to visit the injured boy. It's not like that they did not care, but after heard from Elrond that Estel need to rest they don't want to disturb the child but still received update from whoever watching Estel.

"Ro did you think they will like me" asked the child suddenly. Startled by the question Elrohir quickly asked. "Of course they will like you. There is nothing about you to be not like. "Answered Elrohir. Though Elrohir know from where Estel got the idea. Even though Estel is well liked child, there are few elves who do not like the child. It's not due to Estel himself but the few elves apparently do not like the whole Perendhil family due to their half blood but as far as he know that few elves is never shown their dislike openly or been near Estel. He will need to tell his father about it if it is the case.

"Why Estel? Is there someone said something to you?" ask Elrohir. Estel just shook his head. Elrohir sigh and decide to cheer his little brother. "Don't worry Estel. As I said before, they will like you, furthermore Legolas and his brother are mine and Dan best friends and almost like our brother, and their Adar is Ada best friend. They also know about you and feel excited to meet you also Estel." Convince Elrohir.

When hear this, Estel look up to his brother and smile. "Really Ro? They will like me?" Elrohir nod his head. "Ro who leg…lego…who's this las?" asked Estel after trying to pronounced the correct name for Legolas.

Elrohir smiling, amused by the fact that if Legolas here he will probably blushing furiously by the name. "Legolas tithen pen. His name is Legolas. Legolas is a youngest in his family. His adar, King Thranduil is a king of Mirkwood. He has two older brothers Díllothon and Feron." "He like me rigwt Ro? Cause I'm also the youngest and thewe you and Dan," said Estel while smiling. Now he really want to meet Legolas as he also same with him.

"Ha…ha…yes Estel. I'm sure you also will be best friends with them." Assure Elrohir. After that Elrohir told Estel more about the Mirkwood elves which managed to entertain the child to stay in his bed while listening to the story.

**R&R Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Sorry for the late update. There is not much thing happening in this chapter but I hope that you guys enjoying it.**

**Thank you for all who review the previous chapter. I'm so sorry if my English kind of messy as English is not my 1st language and I promise I will try to improve it.**

* * *

Estel sit on his bed looking bored. His Ada finally allowed him to dine in the dining room but with the condition that he must have someone with him, whys the reason he still in his room waiting.

While waiting, Estel start to fiddle with his plaster cast. His Ada told him that he needs to keep use the plaster cast at least for 3 weeks to prevent it from moving . His arm feel itchy but he cannot do anything about it, as his Ada has warning him not to scratch inside the cast.

'_Wherwe's Dan and Ro? Is they fowget bout me_?" wonder Estel. He starting to get upset by the thought that both his brother forgot to come to fetch him. '_Hmmph…neber mind I can go to dining hall myself_.' With this thought Estel climb down his bed and open the door. With his one hand with cast and bound close to his body, he only left with one hand to open the door and after struggling for a minutes he manage to open the door and heading outside.

It is a first time for Estel to wonder around outside his bedroom alone without being watched from someone after the accident. While walking he looking around and he somewhat surprise that there is no one around.

When Estel arrive at the stair, he suddenly froze there. His mind provides him with the flashback of the day of his accident. He looks at the bottom of the stairs. From his sight, the length from up to downstairs seems so far this because the fear and trauma from accident still strong in him.

"_I'm a big boy now; I can descent this stairs by myselwf. I'm not afwaid," _mumble Estel as he tried to comfort himself. Even with that supposed self encouragement, he still stood rooting there without moving an inch. Every time he try to start to go down, he will retract back.

"Are you aright little one?" suddenly a voice came from behind him.

* * *

King Thranduil is on his way to the dining hall. All his sons already left for the dining hall and that left him to walk alone. From what he heard from Elrond, today his youngest child will come to dining together with them. They already been in Imladris for more than 1 weeks and this is the first time that they will properly meeting the child.

Coming out from his musing, Thranduil saw someone whose look like an elfling at the top of the staircase and as far as his know there is no elfling life in the House of Elrond except from Elrond youngest child, Estel. As he saw the child look hesitate to descent the stairs he quickly come to the conclusion that the child probably still trauma from his earlier accident. As he hurrying towards the child he wondered why Estel was left alone by himself.

As he do not want to scare the child thus most probably make him tumble down the stairs again (Valar forbid), he call out softly to him but stay near the arm reach, "Are you alright, Little One?"

* * *

Startled by the voice Estel quickly turn around and if not for the arm that quickly grab his shoulder he would tumble down the stairs again.

"Easy there penneth, we don't want to repeat the accident again right?" come the soft advice from the elf. After a momentary shock, Estel feel the elf retracting his arm from his shoulder. Estel now take a careful look towards the elf that has helped him just a moment ago. The elf got a long golden hair ('_almost like Gwor'_ think Estel) and startling blue eyes that look at him with concern. The elf is beautiful! Estel couldn't avert his eyes from looking at the elf.

"Penneth? Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" ask Thranduil. Even though he manage to catch the child and prevent him from falling again, he afraid that he had hurt the child while he make a grab for him. "Is your arm hurting?" ask him again.

Estel when hear the question, quickly came out from his musing and shake his head, it's because even though the elf caught him at his injured arm shoulder, the elf hold is soft whiles strong and it didn't hurt him.

"No, I'm alwight. Thwank you for hepwing me," reply Estel while trying hard to be polite to this beautiful elf. "Who awe you?" ask Estel. He curious about this elf and somewhere in back of his mind he kind of already saw this elf somewhere.

Thranduil smile hearing the question from the child. He's amazed that the child is polite and curious and not afraid of him. "Oh, sorry for my impudence of not introducing myself, I'm King Thranduil from Mirkwood Estel and I'm afraid that we still not properly introduced. It is a pleasure to meet you Estel.

As Estel heard this, he remembers all the stories that his brother told him while he still confined in his bed. '_So this is King Twanduil'_, muse him. He struggles to remember all the ethic that his teacher Erestor teach to him and finally speak up, "Nice to mweet you too, I am Estel." Thranduil smile softly at the child politeness.

"Estel, where are you going alone?" ask Thranduil suddenly as he remember that the child is alone without the company.

Estel look at him and starting to fidget, "Ada tolwd me tat I can go to dine in dining hall todawy and Dan and Ro awe going to take me thewe but they not come so I decide to go by myself" answer him.

Thranduil just shake his head when hearing this as the twin's son of Elrond already left to dining hall with his own sons earlier. "They probably have others matter to do and just running late, but do not worry about it penneth for I will escort you to the dining room." Reply Thranduil as to not upset the child.

Estel when hearing this feel a little bit relieve as he not sure that he want to decent the staircase by himself, and as if Thranduil know about his feeling hold out his hand towards the child. After hesitating for a second, Estel quickly take a hold of the hand offered to him and together they decent the stairs, the King and even though Estel still didn't know the Future King.

* * *

**A/N : R & R Please... :)**

*** I promise that for the next chapter, Estel will meet with the others from Mirkwood :)**


End file.
